


Lily, the Fallen Angel

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: Yoshiko befriends a rather interesting girl





	Lily, the Fallen Angel

Yoshiko was, oddly enough, looking forward to after-school cleaning duty that day. Since she had transferred to the school, she hadn’t had much interaction with the other girls. She saw cleaning duty as an opportunity to bond with a fellow classmate, even if it was over cleaning supplies. She had peeked at the schedule ahead of time to see who she’d been paired up with. “Riko Sakurauchi huh, don’t think I’ve met her yet.”

As the last bell rang, Yoshiko found herself the last one in the classroom. “Hmm, maybe she’s running a little late. Might as well start.” She took up an eraser and began to erase the chalkboard when she heard the door slide open abruptly. In the doorway stood a girl with long auburn hair. A small bun sat neatly on top of her head, a large feather protruding from it. She had a devilish smile on her face, her hand forming a scissor to eclipse one of her glistening golden eyes.

“I have descended! Prepare yourself, mortal!” The girl cackled, much to Yoshiko’s immediate chagrin.

_You gotta be kidding me. They stuck me with_ this _weirdo?_

The darker-haired girl attempted to recover from her initial shock, “Y-you must Riko! I’m Yoshiko, it’s nice to meet you!” She offered her hand as a greeting, only to be ignored.

“M-my name’s not R-Riko!” The other girl squealed.

Yoshiko, realizing her informality, felt her face grow red. “A-ah, sorry, Sakurauchi-san, was it?”

The redhead shook her head. “Foolish mortal. I am Lily, the Fallen Angel!” Upon seeing her classmate’s puzzled, slightly annoyed expression, she shyly revised her introduction, “B-but, it’s nice to meet you…” She flushed ever so slightly, fidgeting with her skirt as the bluenette could only stare on in amazement.

_Here we go…_

The cleanup continued with relatively little fanfare. As much as Yoshiko wanted to make a friend, this Riko girl was so off kilter, it was probably wise for her to keep her distance. Riko didn’t seem to mind, humming softly to fill the silence. Yoshiko snuck a glance at the other girl, whose back was turned to her.

_She’s actually kinda pretty, if you ignore that ridiculous feather_

Yoshiko watched with bemused interest as Riko struggled with the mop bucket. “Y-Yoshiko, h-how do I work this thing?”

The dark-haired girl approached the fallen angel, who’s embarrassed expression betrayed her previously confident aura. “Here, I’ll show you,” Yoshiko offered. As she reached for the mop, her hand brushed against her classmate’s, she herself eliciting an equally embarrassing reaction.

_Geez, calm down, Yoshiko, why am I getting nervous??_

“H-here, like this…” Yoshiko expertly squeegeed the water out of the mop, an engrossed Riko nodding enthusiastically at her classmate’s tutelage. Yoshiko handed the mop back, “Give it a try.”

Riko accepted the mop back, sporting an optimistic smile as gratitude. “Thank you, Yoshiko!”

A familiar blush crept back to the bluenette’s cheeks. “Y-yeah, don’t mention it…”

Yoshiko walked home that day, mind buzzing about what had just transpired. As much of a cutie pie as she was, Riko was a bit too much for Yoshiko to handle.

_Well, doesn’t matter, I probably won’t see much of her again, anyways._

* * *

When Yoshiko arrived at school the next day, she noticed a familiar shade of red at the shoe lockers.

_Looks like fate has other plans in store for me…_

“G-Good morning, Riko---I mean, Lily----” Yoshiko was interrupted by Riko’s hands clamped against her mouth, silencing the bluenette.

“M-my name’s R-Riko, OK?” The redhead looked around anxiously, to see if she had caused a scene.

Yoshiko looked at the panic-stricken girl, who had since released her. “I’m confused, I thought you wanted to be called Lily?”

Riko quickly lifted her finger to shush her inquiring classmate. She spoke softly, “I can’t be Lily during the day, I-I’d be made fun of…” She bit her lip, avoiding eye contact with the bluenette.

“Well why did you introduce yourself as Lily to me? How did you know I wouldn’t make fun of you?” Yoshiko wondered, quickly adding, “Not that I’d ever make fun of you or anything!”

“It’s kind of embarrassing…” the auburn-haired girl cowered back, reluctant to disclose any more. “I-I’ve seen you around, you eat by yourself and don’t talk to many others.” She quickly amended her explanation when she saw the mildly irritated look on Yoshiko’s face, “B-But I always assumed you were kind and the type of person who no one else understood…sorta like me.” The redhead’s cheeks were fully flushed as she shifted uncomfortably, awaiting a response.

Yoshiko looked on at the timid girl before her, it was heartbreaking to think anyone could be mean to this precious fallen angel. “Well, you’re not entirely wrong…” She felt a similar blush creep up on her. “How about this then. Why don’t we eat lunch together? You can feel free to be Lily or Riko, anyone, just be yourself.”

Riko looked up, a glimmer of hope in her eyes as she accepted Yoshiko’s invitation. “I’d love to!” She jumped up and embraced an unsuspecting Yoshiko, who could slowly feel herself slipping into full-on crush mode.

_Oh god, it’s happening_

* * *

Yoshiko and Riko began eating lunch together on the roof. What Yoshiko thought would be hella awkward turned out to be the most enjoyable part of her day. While Yoshiko was still getting accustomed to “Lily”, it was endearing to see Riko just unabashedly be herself, free from judgement. It was particularly adorable when she would get embarrassed and slip unknowingly out of fallen angel mode.

“Y-Yoshiko stop it! I-I admit it! Fallen angels are ticklish too!!”

The bluenette ceased her playful assault, laughing at her friend’s embarrassment. “Geez, Lily, next time don’t say it so confidently, obviously I’m gonna take that as a challenge.”

The two became good friends over the next couple weeks, and the more Yoshiko got to know her lunch buddy the harder she fell for her. It was out of her control, every smile, every laugh, every embarrassing plea, even every “foolish mortal” uttered by Riko had Yoshiko under her spell. She wanted so much to confess her feelings, but knew her top priority was to protect this fallen angel at all costs. The last thing she wanted to do was put a divide in their friendship.

* * *

“So, what does the mere mortal’s lunch consist of today?”

Yoshiko unpacked her lunch offering a riceball to her now-salivating friend. “Here I made these myself,” she said with a laugh. “Try one.”

Riko nodded approvingly, taking a bit out of the riceball. “Oh wow, this is delicious!”

“Really? Oh thanks, it’s nothing really.” Yoshiko rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

At that moment, the door to the rooftop slammed open.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” A trio of third years emerged from the stairwell, eyeing the two underclassmen. “If it isn’t weirdo number one, and weirdo number two.” The leader plucked the feather out of Riko’s hair, examining it. “Look at this, guys, I bet you this feather is filled with all sorts of magical powers. Hah!” The girl’s lackeys chortled besides her.

Yoshiko couldn’t standby any longer. “Leave her alone! She’s done nothing to you!”

The third-year scoffed. “Look at you, defending Ms. Fallen Angel. The girl’s a dork, I can say whatever I want to her. Face it, Transfer, you’d be better off ditching this loser and salvaging what little you have left of a normal high school life. Hahaha.”

Riko began to sob quietly, finally setting Yoshiko off, “Look here, bitches, I can hang out with whoever I want. I’ll have you know Lily here is an amazing girl and I love everything about her. If you stopped whoring around for even a second you’ll realize these people you call ‘dorks’ are some of the nicest people ever, so just back off!”

The trio of upperclassman chuckled at their kouhai’s insubordination. “Pssh, Lily? Is that what she calls herself? And did I hear that right? You’re in love with her---”

Before she knew it, Yoshiko’s right hook had connected with the jaw of her senpai, sending her reeling. Upon seeing her handy work she turned to Riko, motioning her to grab her hand. “C’mon let’s get out of here!”

 

The two ducked into any empty classroom, catching their breath as it began to sink in what Yoshiko had just done. “Well, looks like I’m gonna be suspended, haha.” She laughed it off before turning back to Riko, “Are you OK?”

Riko nodded bashfully. “T-Thanks, Yoshiko…” she uttered.

“Don’t worry about it,” Yoshiko responded confidently, replacing the feather that she’d managed to pilfer from the third years back on Riko's head. “And don’t listen to them, they don’t know the power that Lily possesses.”

The fallen angel chuckled. “D-Did you mean what you said back there…?”

Yoshiko quickly looked away, hoping to avoid that part of the encounter, giving in only to Riko’s persistent stare. “Y-Yeah I did…” she said hesitantly. “I’m in love with you, b-but I don’t expect you to, like, be in love with me or anything it’s just---”

The bluenette was interrupted by an amused Riko. “I think it’s time.”

“T-Time for what?” Yoshiko asked, cautiously.

“To make you my little demon, of course.” Riko beamed up at Yoshiko, eating up her discomfort.

“O-Ok, how does that work, exactly---”

Riko pulled Yoshiko in, their lips meeting for a brief kiss. “T-There, that’s all there is to it!” Riko backed away abruptly, realizing how bold she’d been.

Yoshiko put her fingers to her lips in disbelief. Riko’s lips were soft and gentle, why had she imagined otherwise?

After Riko had composed herself she broke the silence. “Ahem, I now introduce the fallen angel, Yohane!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Seemed like a good idea in my head, but on paper, ehhhhhh
> 
> Flipflopping between ChikaRiko and YohaRiko, what do


End file.
